Konoha's Secret Couple
by AlanxPaineForever
Summary: Kiba Inuzuka helps Hinata Hyuga after she discovers a dark secret, which turns out to be less of a burden but more of a dark revengeful secret, that helps her discover her true feelings for Kiba.
1. Prologue Story Info

**PROLOGUE**

Several years after the ending of the terrible Uchiha family and the death of any threats towards Konoha Village, the leadership was re-chosen and new members were chosen. The following people were put in charge of different positions:

Konohamaru, the future hopeful for a Hokage is now a Chunin and a liaison to the Kirigakure, also who was a former Guardian of Fire.

Shikamaru Nara is now a Tokubetsu Jonin AKA Military Strategist, liaison to Sunagakure, also who was a former Guardian of Fire, also a fellow Jonin.

Shino Aburame is now the leader of the ANBU Interrogation Unit and a fellow Jonin.

Sai is an ANBU Captain for the 7th Hokage and leads Team Sai, also a fellow Jonin.

Rock Lee is a Jonin Captain for Team Lee, training young youthfuls who possess the "Youthful Spirit," and also a fellow Jonin.

Sakura Haruno is the Medic-Nin Corps Consultant, also the 7th Hokage's Assistant, also a fellow Jonin.

Naruto Uzumaki is the Seventh Hokage and Liaison to Myobokuzan. Never passed Genin rank until he hit Hokage.

Hinata Hyuga "Uzumaki" is a Chunin, liaison to Kumogakure, and the wife of the 7th Hokage.

Kiba Inuzuka is a Tokubetsu Jonin AKA Tracking Shinobi and liason to Iwagakure, and also a fellow Jonin.

Akamaru is a Class I Nin-Dog and liaison to Iwagakure.

Neji Hyuga is a Tokubetsu Jonin AKA Captain of Village Defenses, and Patriarch of the Hyuga Clan.

Chouji Akimichi is an ANBU Jonin, part of Team Sai, and Patriarch of the Akimichi Clan.

Tenten Hyuga is an ANBU Jonin, part of Team Sai, and Matriarch of the Hyuga Clan.

Ino Akimichi is head of the Medic-Nin Corps, a Chunin and Matriarch of the Akimichi Clan.

Others not necessarily in story but if you're curious about: 

Sasuke Uchiha is dead.

Itachi Uchiha is dead. (Obviously)

Madara Uchiha is MIA, but assumed dead.

Orochimaru is MIA, but assumed dead.

Kabuto Yakushi hasn't been seen for a long time, but the latest rumors was he became someone's love puppet and was rendered as a statue.

Kakashi Hatake runs the Ichiraku Ramen Shop and sells Jaraiya's novels.

Lady Tsunade maintains the hotsprings and enforces a strict "no perverts" policy.

The other Jonin, ANBU and such are either still helping protect the village or retired.

Every remaining Akatsuki member vanished and hasn't been heard from since Pein died.

Kurenai Yūhi and her child still live in the village, the child, now graduated from the Academy, is training under Rock Lee but occasionally gets personal training from Shikamaru.

(Not much of a storyteller so I put it in this format so it didn't get all jumbled together-information and a great picture about the main characters is credited to sarutobicrystalball on : .com/) Picture is here: .com/art/The-Future-of-Konoha-5-101048488.


	2. Chapter 1: The Deception of the Hokage

Chapter 1: The Deception of the Hokage

One warm evening in the midst of the quiet Konoha Village, young energetic Kiba Inuzuka is jumping from roof to roof, with his ninja dog, Akamaru.

Kiba: Okay, everything looks clear here. Akamaru, are you hungry?

Akamaru: -he barks eagerly, panting-

Kiba: Okay, head back to the house and get yourself nice and rested. You earned it.

Akamaru: -Akamaru splits up with Kiba as he heads towards their home-

Kiba: I don't think I'm ready to head back quite yet, I still have to report in to Hokage, but I wanna burn some time, I'm the fastest scout they have anyways. Who haven't I seen in awhile? -he thinks as Hinata's smiling face registers-

Kiba: Hmmm...Hinata. Well, I guess its about time to visit her, I've been putting it off anyways. -he jumps from rooftop to rooftop, heading towards Hinata's house-

Kiba: -appears before the Lord Hokage's wife, Lady Hinata- Lady Hinata, I have news for you, because I do not wish you to make any rash decisions if you were to discover it for yourself. I'm sorry to tell you this after we haven't seen each other since the crazy times.

Hinata: K-Kiba, its great to see you! What news do you bring?

Kiba: I know your husband, the Hokage, is making a move on his assistant, Sakura.

Hinata: Kiba, look, if its true that Naruto is going after Sakura i want to see it for myself.

Kiba: And as a tracking expert, I've been watching you

Kiba: and I know you're left untouched at night

Hinata: -shocked while blushing-

Kiba: You crave to be touched by a man.

Kiba: Any man.

Hinata: That's true

Hinata: -sigh- Since we been married he hasn't even kiss me very much.

Kiba: What a shame...

Hinata: Yes.

Kiba: I remember seeing you looking around the corner at him, wishing he'd notice you.

Hinata: Yeah...

Kiba: But you never noticed me, cause I always wanted you, but I was just a team mate.

Hinata: Really? -surprised- K-kiba

Kiba: -nods-

Kiba: I wanted you...

Kiba: ...someone to muzzle myself up to at night.

Kiba: Cause cuddling next to a male dog is alright, but nothing compared to the soft touch of a woman...

Hinata: K-kiba...

Hinata: You're always there for me when i need you, and you care about my health and so much more.

Kiba: I was always second to Naruto, though

Kiba: I just thought I would let you know my feelings, Lady Hinata

Kiba: OK, I'll show you what he does at night. Please, turn into something that he wont suspect to be you, so I can report in, he doesn't hide it when I'm there, I'm a scouter.

Hinata: OK.

Kiba: Who did you turn into?

Hinata: Neji and Tenten's daughter.

Kiba: Okay.

Kiba: I'll tell him that I'm teaching you, and you've already sworn secrecy.

Hinata: OK.

Kiba: -pulls you with me, landing on the ledge outside of the Hokage's office-

Hinata: -looking in-

Kiba: Lord Hokage, checking in on the village perimeter patrol.

Naruto: -Lord Hokage is lip-locked with Sakura, a strand of saliva stretching apart as they seperate their kiss- Good work, Kiba. You may leave, or watch if you want. -grins widely at Sakura, kissing her some more-

Kiba: I will check the borders once more before relieving myself tonight.

Hinata: -in shock, thinking to herself "That bastard!"-

Naruto: -Sakura pulls the Hokage's cock out and begins to lick it lovingly- Very good. You are free to leave...One moment...who is that? -looks down and motions for Sakura to stop for a moment-

Kiba: Sir, this is Neji and Tenten's daughter, who is studying under me.

Kiba: She was helping me patrol, because of her inherited Byakugan.

Hinata: -nods at Kiba's words-

Naruto: -moans a bit at Sakura's continued licking- Very well, please do not bring her inside next time. You both are sworn to secrecy about this, understood?

Kiba: -nods- Yes, Lord Hokage.

Hinata: -nods as well, turning to follow Kiba-

Kiba: -pulls you with me as Sakura starts to place her hips over the Hokage's cock, her moans getting louder, but starting to fade as we sprint away towards Hinata's quarters-

Hinata: -crying -

Kiba: -kneels before you-

Kiba: So you see, Lady Hinata... I didn't want to put you through the pain, but you asked to see the truth with your own eyes...

Kiba: I'm so sorry, Lady Hinata.

Hinata: i know...It's okay, Kiba. Thank you for showing me. -continues to cry-

Kiba: -clenches his hands into fists, pounding the ground, with a frustrated look-

Hinata: Hmm?

Kiba: -sits up, leans over and kisses Hinata-

Hinata: -blushes as she closes her eyes, hoping the kiss never ends-

Kiba: -shocked at his actions, he pulls away a second later- I'm sorry, Lady Hinata. I meant no disrespect.

Hinata: -blushes a bit, wiping the rest of her tears away- Why you did stop...?

Kiba: Well, I...I thought you might have not wanted me to...

Hinata: i do want you too.

Kiba: Y-You did?

Hinata: -nods shyly-

Kiba: Then kiss me, my Lady...so I can't pull away.

Hinata: -lean in kisses Kiba, her face fully red -

Kiba: -kisses Hinata back, closing his eyes and beginning to blush-

Hinata: -kisses Kiba more- Kiba...I'm feeling something I've never felt before...-opens her shirt a little-

Kiba: I have a confession, my Lady.

Hinata: What is it, Kiba? Please, call me Hinata like you used to...

Kiba: -looks down, embarassed- I have watched over you ever since you were married to him, and I've seen you...

Hinata: Seen me...?

Kiba: I've seen you get naked and touch yourself...

Hinata: -gasps and blushes again- Really?

Kiba: I'm sorry, Hinata...It was an accident. I was patrolling past your quarters and your window was open...you looked so beautiful.

Hinata: It's fine.

Kiba: I get turned on everytime I think about it. I can't get rid of your beautiful body...

Hinata: -blushes deeply-

Kiba: I have been hiding my feelings for awhile, I have to tell you now.

Hinata: -tilts her head curiously, still blushing-

Kiba: I love you, Hinata.

Hinata: -becomes shocked- Ki-kiba you do

Kiba: -nods, blushing and smiling-

Hinata: K-kiba I love you, too.

Kiba: -looks stunned- But Hinata, what about Naruto?

Hinata: I saw he was cheating on me with Sakura. i feel like all my hard work was for nothing

Kiba: I understand, but will you break it off with him? That could cause a crisis in our village.

Hinata: I understand that Kiba, but it payback for what he's done.

Kiba: Well, there would be an alternate solution.

Hinata: Yeah?

Kiba: Every night he claims to be working late, doing Hokage work...

Kiba: ...but you know what he actually does now.

Hinata: -nods silently-

Kiba: So perhaps, -blushes- I could be your company every night.

Hinata: I would love that, Kiba.

Kiba: -smiles, looking into her eyes- Hinata...

Hinata: Yes...?

Kiba: Would you want to consumate our newly made relationship?

Hinata: Yes -blushing-

Kiba: -leans forwards, kissing Hinata deeply-

Hinata: -kisses Kiba back, closing her eyes-

Kiba: -undoes Hinata's bow around her nightgown-

Hinata: -blushes as she feels Kiba untying her bow-

Kiba: -pulls the bow off and pulls her nightgown off, revealing her breasts-

Hinata: -acting shyly, hiding her breasts-

Kiba: Hinata, they're beautiful.

Hinata: -smiles and blushing - Thank you.

Kiba: -leans up closer to Hinata's breasts- May I?

Hinata: -nods shyly-

Kiba: -pulls her hands down and begins to kiss and suck on her breasts gently-

Hinata: -moans softly, cooing cutely-

Hinata: It feels so good, Kiba...

Kiba: -gently lays down and gets comfortable, licking your breasts gently-

Hinata: Kiba...I've never felt this turned on before...keep going...Ohhhh...

Kiba: -sucks on her breasts harder, rubbing the other breast with his hand-

Hinata: Ohhh Kiba...Ohhh yes...

Hinata: -undoes Kiba's pants and starts rubbing his cock-

Kiba: Oh Hinata...it feels so good with your hands rubbing it...

Hinata: Yeah? -rubs his cock more-

Hinata: -grabs Kiba's hand and pulls it to her panties-

Hinata: -moans- Please...make me feel good too, Kiba!

Kiba: -rubs his fingers on Hinata's clit, rubbing it sofly with his hand under her panties-

Hinata: I-I'm really sensetive down there...Please be gentle...

Kiba: I will, Hinata. -rubs her clit harder-

Hinata: -a jolt of pleasure goes through her body- Ohhhh...KIBA!

Hinata: -releases her cum, all over his hand, breathing heavily afterwards-

Kiba: -looks at Hinata's juices on his hand and licks it up- Time for me to clean up your mess, Hinata.

Kiba: -turns her over, licking her clitoris a bit, then moving down to her labia-

Hinata: Oooh Kiba...It feels amazing! Mmmm...

Hinata: Keep doing that...it feels so good...

Kiba: -resituates his body, showing his cock to Hinata-

Hinata: -blushes, staring at the size of it- It's so big, I've never seen one so long.

Hinata: -puts her lips around it and starts to use her tongue, sucking slowly- It's so warm, Kiba...like this? -goes back to sucking-

Kiba: Ohh yeah, that feels great Hinata. -flicks his tongue over her labia, sending jolts of ecstacy through her body-

Hinata: -moans deeper, her mouth over his cock, beginning to deep-throat it-

Kiba: -licking Hinata deeper, he pushes his tongue deeper into her vagina-

Hinata: -her eyes widen as she feels great pleasure cover her entire body-

Kiba: I bet Naruto never touched this, did he?

Hinata: -stops for a second, looking back at Kiba- No, he's been too busy with the responsibilities he's taken over. -goes back to sucking him deeply-

Kiba: He's a good Hokage, but a horrible lover for you.

Kiba: I'll love you always, whenever you need me, I'll be there.

Hinata: -smiles- I'm glad he never touched me, cause I have you...and your amazing cock.

Hinata: -moves her mouth deeper, going as fast as she can, moving her hands on his balls, rubbing them softly-

Kiba: Hinata...I can't hold it!

Kiba: -releases his cum into Hinata's mouth-

Hinata: -slowly swallows it, licking her lips for more-

Kiba: I love you, Hinata -swirling his tongue inside her, moving it in and out of her vagina-

Hinata: Oh Kiba! I love you tooo! -climaxes and releases her juices-

Kiba: -opens his mouth wide and licks up her wet mess-

Hinata: I feel so much better, Kiba. I love you, not Naruto. I'm sorry I didn't realize it before.

Kiba: -licks his lips, wiping up the mess- I love you, too. It's okay, but I better get back to my house, Hinata. The Hokage usually gets off around this hour, so it could get troublesome if I were seen here

Hinata: I wish you could stay, but this will be our little secret. Please dream about me.

Kiba: Farewell, my sweet Hinata. -kisses her deeply-

Hinata: -kisses Kiba back, gently holding him for a few seconds- Be safe.

Kiba: We'll continue tomorrow what we started tonight. I'll dream about you, if you dream about me. -winks-

Hinata: -she smiles widely when she hears the plans- Okay! I will. -gets dressed back into her nightgown-

Kiba: You need to get some rest. -puts his Jounin outfit back on-

Kiba: -covers Hinata up with a blanket- Sweet dreams, Hinata.

Kiba: -jumps out the window-

Hinata: -smiles and goes to sleep-

Kiba: -Kiba jumps from rooftop to rooftop, heading back to his house-

Kiba: My revenge has just started, Hokage...

Hinata: -falls asleep as Naruto heads into the house-

Naruto: -leans over and kisses Hinata as she sleeps-

Naruto: Sweet dreams, my love.

Naruto: -walks out of the room, stepping out onto the balcony, overlooking the village-

Hinata: -sleeping and smiling, while thinking about Kiba-

Naruto: -thinks to self- I think Hinata and I should have a child now...I'll have to keep it a secret from Sakura. I need to make the village think I'm living a normal couple's life.

Naruto: -thinking- Maybe I'll come home early tomorrow night...for Hinata...that might cheer her up...

Naruto: -heads back into the room, using chakra to stand on the ceiling, then slowly sitting down, falling asleep while honing his chakra- Goodnight, Konohagakure Village.

Naruto: -talks to self half asleep- I'm gonna start a family with her...

Kiba: -laying down in his bed- I hope she says "Yes."

End of Chapter One


End file.
